


Happy Birthday

by dudufactory



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's 24th Birthday is coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Colin Side

不小心瞥过挂在墙上的日历，发现今天已经30号了。

"后天是我的生日呢……"

Colin翻起12月份的那一页纸，感叹着时间过得飞快——来伦敦已经有些年头了。

Merlin的第二季已经播完，The Sea Change的戏份也已经杀青，剧组放假了，是不是该回北爱和家人过生日呢？

原本这根本不是一个问题，往年都是如此：生日=回家，除非有工作耽搁。

没有比这次更顺利了，工作都到此结束，理应收拾好行李回老家。

自己这是在期待什么答案呢？

"后天是我的生日呢……Bradley……"

Colin很清楚答案。

——Bradley，我想和你一起过我24岁的生日。

 

Bradley Side

划掉了日历上30号这天，Bradley翻看后面几页，对自己笑笑：嗯，还有两天就是Colin的生日了。

Bradley没对本人提及这事，只是想着到那天再给Colin一个惊喜。

但有一个问题，Colin基本上每年生日都会回家过，除了有工作以外。

可这次剧组放假，Colin铁定会回家，自己又没有理由跟着一块去北爱……想到这些，Bradley叹了口气，在日历上瞎涂瞎画起来。

"难道我跟Colin的母亲说我是他的男朋友，所以一块跟过来帮他过生日么……啧……算了算了，这事情还是先保密。"

Bradley在餐桌前撑着自己的脑袋，看着日历上用红笔圈出的那个"1"自怨自艾。

——Colin，我想和你一起过你的24岁生日呐。

 

Night

"啊、啊……"高潮的愉悦声。

"满足了么？"宠溺的爱语。

"再来一次吧？"话语中混有浓重的北爱腔。

"你今晚真的很贪婪。"金发的男子笑着说。

 

应该是个不错的机会说出来的，可黑发男子没有开口。

一次次的索求，直到精疲力尽。

仅仅是一句"我想要你和我一起过生日"而已，缘何自己就是无法启齿呢？

 

Colin Side

Colin皱着眉，想着昨晚自己在犹豫什么。

我们的关系还没到那么深刻吧……

"我要是提出来，那家伙一定会说我像个女孩子一样的居然想和他一起过生日。"Colin鼓起腮帮子，看着床头柜上的电话，"还是打电话告诉妈妈我明天会回家过生日吧。"

趴在床上，Colin手拿听筒，等待电话的连线。

"你好，这里是Morgan家。"

"妈妈，是我，Colin。"

"哦，Colin宝贝，有什么事么？"对话的那头听得出非常高兴。

"是关于明天……"

"明天？我想想……哦，明天是你的生日。"Morgan太太恍然大悟的感觉，"Colin你都24了啊。妈妈真为你高兴。怎么，明天会回来么？"

"我会……"

刚想说"我会回来"的时候，Colin的手机响了：是Bradley的短信。

Bradley……妈妈，我今年想和Bradley一起过，就两个人。

想了想，Colin对着话筒说，"我会回不来的，妈妈。因为这边还有些别的事情。"

"这样啊……"有一点点失落的语气，不过很快就恢复了原先的高兴劲儿，"没事，这不是工作么。再说你以前也不是没回来过。"

"抱歉，妈妈……我爱你。"

"我也爱你，儿子。"

——对不起，妈妈。

心中默默的道歉，Colin查阅短信的内容，回了Bradley一句：我今年不回北爱。

按下"发送"，他无奈的苦笑——

Bradley，要是你那天有事情的话，我可就凄惨了。

 

Bradley Side

——我今年不回北爱。

收到这条短信的时候，Bradley都不敢相信，甚至怀疑是不是自己看错了。

"我、今、年、不、回、北、爱。"一个字一个字的又重复了一遍。

Bradley很开心，因为Colin今年不回家。

 

Night

"啊、不要了……不要了……啊……"求饶的愉悦声。

"怎么今天不要了？"宠溺感的爱语依旧，只是多了分霸道。

"我不敢多要。"有些畏缩的北爱口音。

"你可以开口问我要的。"金发的男子边说边吻了身下的人。

 

黑发的男子用手轻抚给予自己快感的男人的脸颊，吻了他的鼻尖，还有他的眼睑……

他看着他，

有些苦涩的看着身上的人是如此的享受。

 

January 1st，2010

生日快乐。

24岁生日快乐。

……

Colin收到很多形式的生日祝福，朋友的拥抱，电话，短信，粉丝的信件和寄来的礼物。

可没有Bradley的。

Colin对别人嘴上挂着笑容，可眼睛却怎么也笑不起来。

失落……失望……还有点难过——

我因为你，都没有选择回家。在伦敦我除了期待和你在一起，我无家可归了。

该死的Bradley James!

 

短信的声音。

点击"查看"，Colin"噗嗤"一声笑了出来：

Colin，快来收你的礼物。

——光着在床上等你的BJ

脚下的步子轻快了许多，Colin的脸上露出了幸福的笑容。

他的嘴角在笑，他的两眼也在笑。

"Bradley, you prat."

 

刚刚吐糟了一句，电话铃声就传来。

"Colin?"

听到对方的声音，Colin抿着双唇，憋着幸福的微笑不说话。

"Colin，你在哪儿？收到短信了么？"

"你真的光着？"问到一半不小心笑出了声。

"这个……要我发照片给你看么？"

"算了。我回去看现成的。"

"Colin……"

"嗯？"

"Happy Birthday！"

——Bradley，我就想听到你对我说这句。

"Bradley……"

"嗯？"

"你把衣服给我乖乖穿好。"

"哎？"

"等我回来慢慢的剥掉。"

还没等Bradley回应，Colin就继续说，"礼物不应该是生日的人来拆么？"

 

站在自己的房间门前，Colin迟迟没有从裤子里摸出钥匙开门。

就这么站着，也不知道为什么。

如果被不认识的人看到，估计都要打电话报警了：一个男人傻站在屋外很久。

 

——我真的很开心，Bradley。

就算没有蛋糕，没有祝福，今年有你陪我过生日，我就很满足。

妈妈，我喜欢这个男人。我为了他向你撒了谎，对不起……妈妈。

妈妈，我以后能带他一起回家过我的生日么？

妈妈，我喜欢Bradley，你和爸爸会生我的气么？

我……

 

门突然的开启打断了Colin的思路，他本人也为之一惊，还迎来屋内人的一张臭脸。

"你打算站在门口到什么时候？你知道我在猫眼里等着你按门铃有多久么？！！"

Bradley一把拉住Colin的围巾就往屋内拽，可怜的Colin踉踉跄跄的跟在后面，艰难地用脚带上了房门。

"别、别拉了……围巾要拉坏了。"Colin抗议，这是他最珍爱的一条围巾——当然是Bradley私下送的——松绿色的羊绒围巾，Bradley知道自己喜欢绿色。

"管他的，坏了再给你买，你先给我解释一下刚才发呆的理由。"

Bradley生气了，当然也不是真的生气，他只是觉得自己的爱人有事情瞒着他。在猫眼里虽然看人会失真一些，可是明显能看出Colin的目光失焦，他的神色黯然，以往那双明亮的眼睛蒙上了少许的迷茫。他Bradley傻傻地等在门口并不想等到这些，他原本计划好，无论是Colin他按门铃也好，用钥匙开门也罢，他都会突然开门然后给他一个拥抱，抱他进来，对他说"Happy Birthday"，再送上一个吻。虽然没什么新意，但那一连窜的激动和美好却因为Colin在门前迟迟没动作而搞到现在这个样子。Bradley真是气不打一处来。

可今天是Colin的生日啊……

"Colin，告诉我你在想什么好么？"想到这个，Bradley还是把语气放柔和了一些。

"我……"Colin的眉间皱了起来，他想告诉Bradley，又不知道该如何开口。

"今天是你的生日啊，你想要什么都可以。"Bradley的手覆在Colin的脸颊上，用拇指抹开他眉间的忧虑，"所以……告诉我，你刚才在门口想什么？"

"我……"Colin的目光看向Bradley，想着是不是真的要说出来，不过很快被他没翻好的领口分了神：他说他光着在家等我是真的？

"我在想……待会儿怎么拆我的礼物。"

"真的？"Bradley扬起一边的眉毛表示自己不信，"你那表情一点也不像……唔？！"

Colin吻了上去，堵住了后面的质疑。

"今天我生日，是你说的，我想要什么都可以——我想现在……拆我的礼物。"

 

他跨坐在Bradley的腿上，紧紧地抱了Bradley一下。

"先来个充满爱的拥抱，感谢上帝，给我送来这个礼物。"

Bradley不解的看着身上的人满是调皮的口吻，唯有流露溺爱的表情。

"嗯……然后要解开外面的绸带……"

Colin双手搭在Bradley的肩上，然后低下头咬住Bradley外套的拉锁慢慢拉下。

长长的睫毛，还有因为刚才拉扯围巾而露出的脖子部分让Bradley不自觉的干咽了一口口水。

"Co、Colin…你……"Bradley身体的某个部分被点燃了。

"不准动！你是我的礼物。"说完，在Bradley的太阳穴亲了一口，伏在他耳边说，"我爱我的礼物，所以亲他一口。"

Bradley强忍着自己，吐了口气。

看到他眼里泛上来的情欲，Colin屏住自己想笑的冲动，咬着下嘴唇，脱掉那人的外套。

然后是……裤子……拆礼物的人视线移向了礼物的下半身。

Colin抿着双唇，眼神狡猾地看着Bradley，"嗯……我想还是晚上再拆吧。"

Bradley低吼了一声，把Colin拉过来，狠狠地吻了上去，混着喘息说，"礼物等不及想自己拆了。"

Colin头抵着Bradley的前额喃喃，"那礼物先生，我们去床上吧。"

 

"Brad、Bradley……"Colin呼喊着对方的名字，"够、够了……"

——今天是我的生日，就让我任性一次。

"啊……我……不行、不行了……"

——妈妈，我想要带这个男人一起回家。

"Bradley……！！！"

——我，Colin Morgan，爱，Bradley James。

 

"Colin……带我回你家吧。"Bradley仰面朝天地看着天花板，平静地对Colin说，"我可不想每年都要问你会不会回家。"

——Bradley……

Colin撑起上半身，吻了Bradley的额头，"谢谢。"

"应该不是这么回答的吧？"Bradley疑惑地看着Colin，想着自己的爱人为什么会这么说。

"感谢上帝让我遇到了你。"

——Bradley，原来你也想过这个问题……

"Bradley……"

"嗯？"

"明年我们一块儿回北爱吧？"

"嗯。"

-X-

（后面的对话……）

 

"Colin?"

"嗯？"

"我生日的时候，能不能做我的礼物？"

"嗯。"

"要给我生日的拥抱。"

"嗯。"

"要给我生日的吻"

"嗯。"

"要对我说'Happy Birthday'。"

"嗯。"

"要光着在床上等我。"

"？！"

"要尽你所能的诱惑我。"

"？！！"

"要做到天亮……"

"？！！！"

"要………痛！"

Bradley被重重地打了一拳。

 

"Bradley James!!!今天是我的生日！！！"

（完~XD~）


End file.
